psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Therapist selection
There are a number of variables that have been identified to affect therapist selection. *Choice of approach *Client attitudes *Countertransference *Fee for service and cost *Therapist characteristics *Treatment options See also *Choice behavior *Decision making *Patient selection *Therapeutic process References *Albee, G. W. (1999). Prevention, not treatment, is the only hope: Counselling Psychology Quarterly Vol 12(2) Jun 1999, 133-146. *Alexander, L. B., Barber, J. P., Luborsky, L., Crits-Christoph, P., & et al. (1993). On what bases do patients choose their therapists? : Journal of Psychotherapy Practice & Research Vol 2(2) Spr 1993, 135-146. *Aycock, T. J. (1995). Relationship of males' adherence to masculine role norms and emotional expressiveness to preferences for therapeutic style and therapists' gender. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Baer, J. S., Ball, S. A., Campbell, B. K., Miele, G. M., Schoener, E. P., & Tracy, K. (2007). Training and fidelity monitoring of behavioral interventions in multi-site addictions research: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 87(2-3) Mar 2007, 107-118. *Belaire, C., & Young, J. S. (2000). Influences of spirituality on counselor selection: Counseling and Values Vol 44(3) Apr 2000, 189-197. *Benoit, J. C. (1975). Objective research in psychotherapy: Recent data from the English-language literature: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 2(2) Jul 1975, 267-312. *Beutler, L. E., Bongar, B., & Shurkin, J. N. (1998). A consumer's guide to psychotherapy. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Boswood, B. (1988). Thoughts on the Selection of Candidates for Professional Training in Group Analysis: Group Analysis Vol 21(4) Dec 1988, 345-352. *Carey, S. M. (2001). Alternative and allopathic medicine: What influences patients' choice of health care practitioner? Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Chen, F. M., Fryer, G. E., Jr., Phillips, R. L., Jr., Wilson, E., & Pathman, D. E. (2005). Patients' Beliefs About Racism, Preferences for Physician Race, and Satisfaction With Care: Annals of Family Medicine Vol 3(2) Mar-Apr 2005, 138-143. *Crago, H. (2003). Who should be a family therapist? A personal view of selection for training: ANZJFT Australian and New Zealand Journal of Family Therapy Vol 24(3) Sep 2003, 141-149. *Dobrez, D. G., Melfi, C. A., Croghan, T. W., Kniesner, T. J., & Obenchain, R. L. (2000). Antidepressant treatment for depression: Total charges and therapy duration: Journal of Mental Health Policy and Economics Vol 3(4) Dec 2000, 187-197. *Donovan, D. M., Carroll, K. M., Kadden, R. M., DiClemente, C. C., & Rounsaville, B. J. (2003). Therapies for matching: Selection, development, implementation, and costs. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Drummond, C. P. (1975). Therapist selection as a function of therapist experience, dress, and whether therapy is to be for subject or subject's child: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Druss, B. G., & Rosenheck, R. A. (1999). Association between use of unconventional therapies and conventional medical services: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 282(7) Aug 1999, 651-656. *Ellis, A. (1995). The cost of psychotherapy: The impact of money: Psychotherapy in Private Practice Vol 14(2) 1995, 19-22. *Fay, A., & Lazarus, A. A. (1993). On necessity and sufficiency in psychotherapy: Psychotherapy in Private Practice Vol 12(4) 1993, 33-39. *Friedman, E. S., Thase, M. E., Kornblith, S. J., Wisniewski, S. R., Briggs, M. M., Rush, A. J., et al. (2004). The Implementation of Cognitive Therapy in STAR*D: Cognitive Therapy and Research Vol 28(6) Dec 2004, 819-833. *Gandhi, I. G., Parle, J. V., Greenfield, S. M., & Gould, S. (1997). A qualitative investigation into why patients change their GPs: Family Practice Vol 14(1) Feb 1997, 49-57. *Gilbert, L. A., & Kearney, L. K. (2006). The Psychotherapeutic Relationship as a Positive and Powerful Resource for Girls and Women. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Gomes, S. L. (2000). Factors affecting Asian Indian selection of psychotherapy: Therapist ethnicity and therapy modality. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Greenberg, H. R. (1982). Hanging in: What you should know about psychotherapy. New York, NY: Scholastic. *Haag, A., & Lamparter, U. (1996). Dichotomy and duplicity revisited: Psychotherapie Psychosomatik Medizinische Psychologie Vol 46(6) Jun 1996, 241-244. *Hurd, M. J. (1997). Effective therapy. New York, NY: Dunhill Publishing Co. *Jean, Y. A. (2004). Inclusive intake screening: Shaping medical problems into specialist-appropriate cases: Sociology of Health & Illness Vol 26(4) May 2004, 385-410. *Kaufman, J. S., Carlozzi, A. F., Boswell, D. L., Barnes, L. L. B., Wheeler-Scruggs, K., & Levy, P. A. (1997). Factors influencing therapist selection among gays, lesbians and bisexuals: Counselling Psychology Quarterly Vol 10(3) Sep 1997, 287-297. *Klar, H., & Frances, A. (1984). Countertransference in focal psychotherapy: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics Vol 41(1) 1984, 38-41. *Kluft, R. P. (1989). Treating the patient who had been sexually exploited by a previous therapist: Psychiatric Clinics of North America Vol 12(2) Jun 1989, 483-500. *Knapp, S. (1997). Introduction to the client handouts. Sarasota, FL: Professional Resource Press/Professional Resource Exchange. *Kopp, W. (1994). Can women with eating disorders benefit from a male therapist? Atlantic Highlands, NJ: Athlone Press. *Kremer, T. G. (2001). Managed mental health care: The client's perspective. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Laungani, P. (1999). Danger! Psychotherapists at work: Counselling Psychology Quarterly Vol 12(2) Jun 1999, 117-131. *Liddle, B. J. (1997). Gay and lesbian clients' selection of therapists and utilization of therapy: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research, Practice, Training Vol 34(1) Spr 1997, 11-18. *Lindenauer, G. G. (1968). The client as a potential therapist: Journal of Emotional Education 8(4) 1968, 192-201. *Lo Pinto, L.-A. (2000). Effects of gender, attractiveness, and disorder on perceptions of therapists. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Maddock, J. W. (1990). Promoting healthy family sexuality: Journal of Family Psychotherapy Vol 1(1) 1990, 49-63. *Namer, A. (1968). An experiment with children: Group psychotherapy through activity: Revista de Psiquiatria y Psicologia Medica 8(6) 1968, 328-337. *Newman, C. F., & Beck, J. S. (2008). Selecting, training, and supervising therapists. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Nielsen, B., Nielsen, A. S., & Wraae, O. (1998). Patient-treatment matching improves compliance of alcoholics in outpatient treatment: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 186(12) Dec 1998, 752-760. *No authorship, i. (1991). Review of Working with Sex Offenders: Guidelines for Therapist Selection: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 36 (4), Apr, 1991. *Norcross, J. C., Strausser, D. J., & Faltus, F. J. (1988). The therapist's therapist: American Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 42(1) Jan 1988, 53-66. *O'Connell, M. A., Leberg, E., & Donaldson, C. R. (1990). Working with sex offenders: Guidelines for therapist selection. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Palmer, S. (1999). Letting the baby out with the bathwater: Reflections on counselling, counselling psychology and psychotherapy in Britain: Counselling Psychology Quarterly Vol 12(2) Jun 1999, 159-168. *Parkinson, J. (2003). Review of How to choose a psychotherapist: British Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 20(2) Win 2003, 244-247. *Pepinsky, H. B. (1979). Review of The other man, the other woman: Understanding and coping with extramarital affairs; How to choose and use the right therapist for you; and Crisis: Psychological first aid for recovery and growth: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 24 (3), Mar, 1979. *Pileggi, C., Carbone, V., Pavia, M., & Angelillo, I. F. (2004). Patients' perceptions and related behaviours on role of primary care physician in Italy: European Journal of Public Health Vol 14(3) Sep 2004, 258-260. *Polenz, D. D., & Verdi, P. (1977). Differences in the therapeutic functioning of paraprofessionals with varying lengths of experience: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 33(4) Oct 1977, 1115-1119. *Roberts, F. M. (1997). The therapy sourcebook. Los Angeles, CA ; Lincolnwood, IL: Lowell House; Contemporary Books/NTC Contemporary Publishing Co. *Ruben, D. H. (1993). Selecting therapies and therapists. Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Rubin, S. S., & Amir, D. (2000). When expertise and ethics diverge: Lay and professional evaluation of psychotherapists in Israel: Ethics & Behavior Vol 10(4) 2000, 375-391. *Samuels, A. H., Allnutt, S., & Tan, E.-K. (2000). Pursuit of the perfect mother: An unusual case of stalking: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 34(1) Feb 2000, 164-166. *Sanua, V. D. (1999). Danger in psychotropic drugs, danger in psychotherapy! Is there an alternative? : Counselling Psychology Quarterly Vol 12(2) Jun 1999, 147-157. *Sharma, P. (1995). Asian Indian attitudes toward seeking professional psychological help. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Sloves, R. E., & Peterlin, K. B. (1994). Time-limited play therapy. Oxford, England: John Wiley & Sons. *Sobell, M. B., Sobell, L. C., Bogardis, J., Leo, G. I., & et al. (1992). Problem drinkers' perceptions of whether treatment goals should be self-selected or therapist-selected: Behavior Therapy Vol 23(1) Win 1992, 43-52. *Szecsody, I. (2003). To become or be made a psychoanalyst: Scandinavian Psychoanalytic Review Vol 26(2) 2003, 141-150. *Tillett, R. (1996). Psychotherapy assessment and treatment selection: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 168(1) Jan 1996, 10-15. *Varvin, S. (2003). Which patients should avoid psychoanalysis, and which professionals should avoid psychoanalytic training? A critical evaluation: Scandinavian Psychoanalytic Review Vol 26(2) 2003, 109-122. *Wagner, U. (1995). Developing a model for finding a therapist: Clients' reactions to the process of finding a therapist. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Waldroop, J. A., & Hurst, J. C. (1982). The psychotherapist and one-way intimacy: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research & Practice Vol 19(1) Spr 1982, 48-53. *Wood, J. C. (2007). Getting help: The complete & authoritative guide to self-assessment & treatment of mental health problems. Oakland, CA: New Harbinger Publications. *Yeomans, J. (1987). Getting there and hanging in: The story of WCREC, a women's service collective: Women & Therapy Vol 6(1-2) Spr-Sum 1987, 293-303. Category:Choice Category:Psychotherapy